Business and Pleasure
by The Great Leap of the Fall
Summary: The Titans all grown up all have jobs, except Starfire. Becoming Robin's secretary, Starfire lands her job. However the two faces problems when Robin says no mixing business with pleasure. How will the couple deal? Rated M for Smut, R&R. COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

* * *

><p><strong>BUSINESS AND PLEASURE<strong>

It had been Cyborg's idea, however, the other Titans had agreed. Scratch that, it had been all of their ideas and they were smitten as they watched their plan unfold. With the crime rate down in Jump City and the Titans now past their teen years, grown up to be over the age of twenty, their double-lives had formed. Cyborg was busy as a mechanic and scientist trying to make his own business under the alias, Victor Stone. Raven, still an avid mediator began to teach a yoga/meditation class downtown. Beast Boy began to spend his time at the zoo, helping the organizers there to better understand the animals as well as to enjoy spending time with them. Robin had grown to become Nightwing, a strapping hero to most, but still couldn't lose his Robin persona when around the Titans. Growing up to be the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson couldn't lack in his responsibilities to the city, and to his father's company. He took a job managing Jump City deals that would expand Bruce's Wayne Enterprises well past Gotham. Starfire was the only one who had no job to go to every day, besides watching the city.

She was now twenty-two and Starfire although a bit lanky and awkward in her early years on Earth, had settled down to become the beautiful, graceful alien all knew she would eventually be. She was now 5'8 with her auburn hair flowing to mid back. Her orange skin continued to grace her overall self looking to be a warm glow on the face of a girl with a golden heart. Her emerald eyes continued to shimmer in delight even after all these years. Starfire had also developed more into a woman. Her lean body had a flat, but soft tummy with muscles there yet hidden away by her sheer skin. Her breasts had grown from when she was a teen now filling out a D cup rather than the B she once was. She was also now more adjusted to Earthly customs, though she had yet to maintain a steady job.

Starfire was no slacker. She had looked for jobs in the past, however, none seemed to work out. Around the age of eighteen Starfire had modeled for a short amount of time bringing her in some income to maintain a good lifestyle for awhile. She eventually decided to leave the industry due to feeling incredibly pressured to maintain a thin weight as well as unwilling to change the perks that made her unique. She had looked around after that, but finding anyone to hire the alien was quite different. Men would gawk at her beauty often making her feel uncomfortable, while women who were jealous and competitive would spread nasty rumors about the new girl. Starfire had eventually left those jobs, but oh, not as Starfire. To the rest of Jump City she was known as Kori Anders. No one would think that the beauty of Teen Titans, Starfire would ever work for a living, so no one would ever suspected a thing.

The idea now emerged when Starfire was yet again alone at the Tower the five titans still lived in. It was when she had almost managed to burn down the kitchen, making a pie, for the sixth time, Cyborg began to grow tired of leaving work to make sure she was alright and to repair the kitchen. He felt sorry for the alien. She had still yet to master the art of earthly cooking and had too much down time. Her sad eyes had met his when he extinguished the fire for what felt like the hundredth time to see she had wanted so badly to fit in like the rest of the Titans had managed to do, and Cyborg had just the right idea, he knew the others were thinking the same thing.

It was the first of September, a Saturday when Cyborg had approached Nightwing with the idea, though, the Titans enjoyed to call him, Dick, the nickname for Richard. It was a stormy day and none of the Titans were working today. Starfire and Raven had gone out and about for shopping, Raven now able to control her emotions had adjusted to a new life with less self-soothing and more time with her friends, especially her best friend, Starfire. Beast Boy was in the living room playing a new video game while Dick sat at the table, his costume not on, but a pair of normal jeans and a black shirt with black sunglasses, still never letting anyone look into those deep wonderful eyes.

"Dick," Cyborg had spoken up.

Dick had looked up from his paper he read and sat his coffee mug down. It was early morning and still a bit groggy, Dick needed his coffee. He had noticed Cyborg from the corner of his eye walking over, though unlike how he normally was around the tower he was wearing his holographic ring hiding his true form of the blue robot and now appearing like a normal twenty-six year old man.

"Cyborg," Richard nodded to his friend.

"I was thinking and so were the other Titans…" He trailed off for a minute thinking of how to put it. Although he had yet to really fully talk to Raven and Beast Boy he knew they would agree. All were sad to see Starfire alone at home, with this perfect opportunity now, she could go out in the job world.

"You can't just leave off there, continue," Richard gave a smirk as he stood up stretching his back. A crack sounded as he twisted his torso and his full demeanor was seen.

He was once the Boy Wonder, however he was no boy anymore. Richard stood at 6'2 having hit a growth spurt when he reached the age of 17. His ebony hair had now grown out past his collar in such an unruly manner yet he still looked professional even with the hair surpassing his ears. He continued to vigorously work out over the years getting his body to the perfect definition and he did that just fine. His shoulder were broad and of that of a man. His muscles in his arms, although large, were proportional to the rest of his body. His legs were muscular and despite being on the leaner side of some men at the age of twenty-four his body could be compared to that of an ancient Grecian hero, with a strong body and a very nice admirable abs.

"Starfire," Victor wasn't able to get out another word before Richard had said something.

Since the Titans time in Japan all those many years ago, although not official, everyone seemed to know Starfire and Robin were together. Sneaking away at their young age the two would often sit atop the rooftop staring at the stars and into each other's eyes. They would only kiss and hold hands in the privacy of each other. As they grew more comfortable with themselves and their relationship with their partner it turned to making out, slight fondles here and there. Though neither would tell each other anymore then they liked each other, both knew this was turning into love.

It was when Robin had reached seventeen and Starfire sixteen where their relationship suffered a strain. Robin had left to train in Gotham. Though they were not official, Starfire had stayed loyal to only Robin where as Robin had experienced some drunken nights at elite parties came home no longer a virgin, but a man who knew what he was doing. It was after multiple fights in the privacy of either of their rooms that they had finally confessed their love to each other and thus had made love together for the first time. It was since then everyone was aware of their relationship having spent nights covering their heads with their pillows from Starfire's moans and from seeing them leaving together in the morning, that they were indeed a couple.

Even now with the two age year difference and the new timing of work for Richard, they still found time to be with each other. Though it had been two months since they have had sex, which Richard noted was when he became the official manager of Bruce's new company set in Jump, they were still affectionate although Richard had found less time for Star and the words, "I love you," seemed to be rarely spoken.

"What about her?" Robin became a little tense always feeling overprotective already of the situation.

"Calm down," Cyborg mused at how uptight his younger friend would get if you even spoke his girlfriend's name. "Weren't you talking the other night at dinner your new secretary wasn't working out?"

"I happened to, yes. What does this have to do with Starfire?"

"Well maybe, you can give her a chance to you know, be you're secretary. Get her out of the tower and into a job."

Richard had considered this before; however, his adoptive father was none to please of the idea. Unfortunately before he was even able to say no, Beast Boy had overheard the situation and already managed to spill the news to Raven and Star who were out shopping at the time. Coming home, Richard couldn't help but notice had Starfire seemed to be glowing with happiness and he realized he wouldn't be able to say no without hurting Starfire's feelings.

It was settled that night that Starfire would settle into the office on Monday where she would begin her job as Kori Anders, the secretary of the rather impressive businessman, Richard Grayson. It was that night, though there was no sex, the two had shared a bed for the first time in a week and Richard couldn't have been more pleased at the fact that they were spending time together once gain. Starfire was very excited at this new opportunity and had made a promise to herself to never let Richard down. She prayed she would be able to do at least that.

It was on Sunday evening after the Titans spent a full day together, in the morning taking down Control Freak who had still managed to stick around with his villain persona, lunch where they all ate pizza, dinner where Cyborg and Beast Boy had cooked a meal together with little to none bickering for once about tofu and meat, that it turned to night. Starfire couldn't help but be excited to begin her new job as a secretary tomorrow and before ten she had went to Richard's door knocking where the name now said Nightwing, no longer Robin.

"Come in," his voice spoke.

Walking into the room, Richard couldn't help but notice what skimpy clad pajamas Starfire had worn. Through her time on Earth and her growing age as well as her development as a woman had forced Starfire into buying Earth clothes rather than always wearing the purple uniform she was so accustomed as a teen. Her simple white tank top did little to hide her ample bosom with the straps so thin on her body. Her hair fell back behind her ears like a waterfall of red settling behind her. Her small green and pink striped shorts rode up showing tan thighs that glistened from the moon in Richard's dark room.

"I hope I am not doing the disturbing of you."

Looking up and fully stepping into the room, Starfire walked to the bed where she met Richard still with sunglasses on regardless of the time of night. She noted how he was only dressed in boxers, his black shirt and jeans discarded on the floor in a messy heap. His thin sheet covered the lower half of his body and all Starfire could see was his messy black ebony hair and the faint traces of his abs in the otherwise dark room besides his TV on and the moon shining in.

"You could never do that," Richard smiled as her sat up straighter and Starfire moved closer to lean against him. He fingered her hair while her warm body sat against his. Her smell was intoxicating like lavender and berries mixed together. Richard couldn't help but his nose to her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am very enthused you have given me a job." She turned around breaking Richard from inhaling her. Their faces were inches apart, but his sunglasses kept him so far away from meeting her emerald eyes.

"It's no problem, Star. It's just a secretary position," Richard gave her a small smile that she did not return. "What's the problem?"

"You always do the wearing of those stupid sunglasses to hide your eyes," she noted. Reaching up and taking off his glasses, placing them on the side table, despite the darkness she could make out those blue crystal orbs anywhere. "Much better," she mused.

"Well I'm glad you're happier now," Richard smirked. He drew her back into bed and laying side by side kissed her lips so softly and smoothly.

"I cannot wait to go in tomorrow," she held his hand, running her thumb in circles on the top.

"There are some rules," Richard paused. "You'll have to read some papers when you get there so you know that, but there are unspoken rules as well."

"Which are what?" Blinking her eyes in innocence, Richard couldn't help but be turned on. Her breasts were practically falling out of her shirt with her shorts continuously riding up in the bed. She continued to run her thumb in circles against his skin, slowly driving him wild.

"For one, you cannot call me Nightwing or Robin where we are there."

"You may not call me Starfire," she gave a smile to reassure him that she knew at least that rule.

He let out a chuckle and took a breath, she continued to run her thumb on his hand, but now she was taking her other free hand to trace his ab muscle. "A very important rule is no mixing business with pleasure."

Starfire quickly pulled away from what she was doing to sit up straight, Richard couldn't help but curse himself. "What is mixing business with pleasure?"

"What I mean Star is that we will not bring our personal lives into the office. We cannot have any of this," he nodded to how close they were together. "It's unprofessional."

"I see," Starfire rolled out of his bed and standing up her shorts were now ridden up so high Richard could make out her pink underwear underneath. He felt himself grow hot as Starfire blushed unrolling the shorts.

"I hope that won't be a problem," Richard quickly commented.

"It will not be."

"Oh good, well come to bed then?" He grew hard against the fabric of his boxers. It had been more than two months since the last time they slept with each other and he didn't even know how long it had been since she had gone down on him. Personal pleasure aside, Richard didn't even need to be pleased, just pleasing her would make himself happy. Those tan golden thighs and her large perky full breasts just made him ache to want to touch her. He didn't care the two had work in the morning. He just wanted to be with her that very moment.

"I shouldn't. I'll be going back to my room, we are getting there early tomorrow, yes?" She saw Richard nod. "Goodnight, Richard." She whispered his name as she bent down, her breast in his face as she kissed him on the head. Leaving the room behind her Richard couldn't help but sigh as he pulled his boxers down, remembering this was how he used to get rid of those hard-ons Starfire would give him as just a young teen.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and waking up bright and early both Nightwing and Starfire had already showered and prepared themselves for their first day. Richard was in the kitchen when Star walked down. He was wearing black slacks as well a black blazer over a white shirt with a navy blue tie. He sat with his sunglasses on drinking a cup of coffee as well as half of a bagel. He looked up hearing a noise and saw Starfire approaching. He took a sip of his coffee, although scolding hot, to calm himself down.<p>

There Starfire was, or rather Kori. She had gained two inches with a pair of dark violet open toed shoes. Looking up Kori's tan legs were revealed to her knees where Kori wore a tight gray pencil skirt with a dark violet shirt to match. The shirt slightly low cut gave a view of her perky breast. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands falling into her face.

"Oh I hope your silence does not mean this is too much!" She began to turn in circles and Richard noted just how tight that pencil skirt was, hugging her curves and giving a very nice view of her ass.

"No, its just…" Richard tried to trail off thinking of the words to say.

"Friend Raven had chosen my outfit out for me for I do not know what most secretaries wear. I hope this is alright." Her innocence was adorable as she looked up from her outfit to Richard who tilted down his black sunglasses to get a full look at her. His blue eyes bore into her body and she felt herself jitter up at his long stare.

"You look good." Was the only thing Richard could manage to get out. He couldn't tell her how much that outfit made him feel the urge to fuck her. He couldn't pull her upstairs to have a quick lovemaking session before work…or could he? He glanced at the clock cursing the time as he looked back to her. "I mean it, Kori," He smiled while saying her other name and she had a pleased smile as well.

"Shall we go?"

It was now night as Richard and Kori walked into the door and went their separate ways not saying a single word to the Titans. They all looked shocked as Richard had a stain on his white shirt and Kori had looked as if she had been crying at some point. They were worried for only minutes before their worry drifted into thought of nonsense and both of their friends were probably just fine, just a rough day. Little did the other Titans know that it was a very rough day for these two.

It had began when the two walked together out of the parking lot into the main building where Kori followed Richard into security where he helped her get her badge and information set up. She would have to wear her badge on her at all time and she did so placing the small pin right on her left breast. The two had gone up the six floor building to the very top where Richard settled into his office, Kori following his side like a small lost puppy.

"I do not mean to be a bother already, but will you explain how I should get started?" Kori gave a weak smile of nervousness, but she was soon soothed as Richard had given her back a calm smile.

He directed her to outside of his office door where a large oval desk sat with a small nameplate on the front reading _Kori Anders_. She smiled upon seeing the name plate and he had pointed to the seat behind the desk where Kori had taken a seat in the small swivel chair. Her job was to answer the phones and to take messages. She would buzz Richard's office if there was a visitor to ask permission if the visitor could go in. Kori would also occasionally run files or papers to different parts of the building if needed. If all of that wasn't enough for Kori to handle Richard had even given her papers to type, this job was very serious.

Kori's day had gone well with only two phone calls and no visitors. She had only had to run one file down to the second floor mailroom which she had no problem finding thanks to helpful signs. She had already met two other men on the same floor as Richard's, Jim and Harold. Jim a younger gentleman only a little older than Richard was handsome with brown hair and eyes the color of milk chocolate. His skin was pale, but he was tall and very much in shape. Harold was the opposite, an older gentleman with silver hair and an out of shape body.

"Kori, dear, we are going to lunch in an hour. You're welcome to join us," Jim had taken a seat on Kori's desk and gave her a dazzling smile. She returned the smile thankful for the friendly atmosphere on this floor of the building. At the time Jim had pointed to three other gentlemen behind him besides Harold and one woman who seemed to all be staring at Kori, or more truthfully, her breast.

"I would wish too, but I must see if Richard needs anything!" Kori gave a warm smile before standing up and she had heard a whistle in the background, but ignored it blushing at the men.

"You call Grayson, Richard?" Jim raised an eyebrow and Kori shrugged slightly.

"Isn't that what you all call him?"

"Sure, now it is," Jim gave her a wink before sliding of her desk. "Let me do you a favor Kori, I'll talk to _Richard_, and you can get ready for lunch." Kori hadn't noticed the way he sneered Richard's name and when he walked into Richard's office he had only walked out moments later with Richard behind him.

At the time Richard had been sitting at his desk going over some stats when Jim had walked into the room with a big smile on his face. Richard was never a big fan of Jim, however, he was very useful to the company often bringing in income from sources Wayne Enterprise was never expected to deal with. Jim was still smiling as he walked over to Richard's desk and took a seat in the chair in front of it.

"Hey Richard," Jim sneered his name.

"It's Mr. Grayson, Jim." Richard gave a disgusted smile to the man in front of him.

"That's not what you're little redhead bombshell out there thinks." Jim couldn't help but laugh as he pointed out the door where he knew the sexy new secretary sat.

"She's new. I'll go over protocol with her. In the meantime I would keep your hands to yourself with her unless you want a sexual harassment suit."

Jim had left the large office still smiling as he winked at Richard before walking out the two large pine doors. Richard looked to where he walked out and followed his footsteps to see Kori at her desk smiling at her organization of the large wooden table. Calling her in he could hear Jim yell to Kori, "Lunch in an hour, we can have dessert later." He laughed as him and the others walked away.

"Kori," Richard sighed.

"Yes, Richard?" Kori looked up to see her boss and stood up quickly not sure what to do. She saluted him and Richard couldn't help but laugh at her inexperience.

"Come into my office for a moment?"

"Certainly."

Walking into the office this was the first time Kori had gotten a real look at the space. The drapes were closed with no sunlight coming in. Richard's desk was in the far back, it was rather large with an even bigger chair behind it. A large gold seat sat in front of Richard's desk as well. There were no photos on his desk just a simple computer as well as a phone and a lamp with some pens, pencils, and papers scattered on top. The room was large and red with the curtains gold. Black marble floor was below with several large rugs scattered everywhere. To the right of the doorway was a small oval table with a bookshelf behind it as well a huge flat screen TV. Eight chairs lined the table. To the left was a big couch big enough for at least six people to sit. There were file cabinets as well as another bookshelf. Everything looked quite fancy for an office in Jump City.

"You can't call me Richard." They had barley walked into the room, standing in the middle.

"I was not aware that was a problem, Richard."

"Like that, Kori, it's Mr. Grayson to everyone else and that includes you."

Kori couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at this recent news and the thought came into her mind of Richard last night talking about mixing business with pleasure. "Sorry, Mr. Grayson." Kori had given a small sigh before looking up at him. He seemed to be a bit anxious for a minute before walking to the left going through a filing cabinet and pulling Kori out a pamphlet.

"Here, this is a pamphlet on sexual harassment and what is acceptable in the office."

"Why would I need this?"

"Please just read over it, Kori, and tell me if anything happens."

Kori was then excused and she had forgotten to ask Richard about lunch. It became an hour later and Kori had figured lunch would not be a good idea. She spent the rest of the day at her desk accept for the two times Richard had called her in. One was so he could order lunch for the two of them and the other time was for her once again to go run mail to the second floor mailroom.

Everything seemed to be fine with Jim and the others were about to leave and placing a cup of coffee on her desk he gave her a small wink. "I might have gotten you in a bit of trouble earlier. Here, you can go give this to the boss, it's his favorite." Jim smirked before walking away, his work day over.

Kori had smiled at the gesture, not a fan of coffee herself it was the perfect thing to give Richard. She thought it was so sweet for Jim to have bought her this to give to Kori. It was even nicer for him to have gotten her Richard's favorite kind since she was unfamiliar to as what that was. She smiled shutting down her computer and walking into Richard's office aware that no one was here.

"I got you a coffee," Kori smiled at him.

"That's sweet of you, how do you know what kind I like?" Richard gave a weary smile as he took off his sunglasses, his blue eyes staring into her. He slipped off his blazer setting it on his desk and took a seat there and brought the coffee to his lips.

"A guess?" She shrugged.

It only took a minute for Richard to spit the coffee out and Kori worried about how it might taste rushed over to go try to help Richard clean up when she bumped into his hand holding coffee spilling it all over his white shirt.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Kori, you can't have alcohol at the office." Richard scolded as he began to pat his shirt dry with the tissues on his desk.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"It was in the papers on your desk I gave you to read, did you not read them?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why was it in my coffee?"

"I was not aware that was in your coffee."

"Where did you get this from then?"

By now Richard was quite mad not at Kori, but at the fact someone was using her innocent as a way to get at Richard. It was when Kori had said Jim's name that Richard had began to go around yelling about in his office, her realized he might have been scaring the alien princess a bit, but he was so angry at Jim.

Going home that night Richard had tried to make amends with Kori in the car, however, Kori would not speak to him. She had begun to cry slightly in the car from his outburst earlier feeling that the anger was directed at her. Going home that night the two had walked in the door going their separate ways right away and they were both beginning to regret this job decision.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kori's first day and though she was doing well as a secretary for Richard, she was not doing well with having a relationship with him. The two spoke very little at home and in the office was the only time they would ever seem to talk. Richard had been so worked up about the Jim situation and continued to sneer and become angry every time Kori had talked to the nice gentleman. Kori was growing tired as Richard spoke little to her at home and he seemed to need everything done in the office, things he had used to do himself, like getting lunch or making coffee. She felt that she was becoming more of a server rather than a secretary.<p>

It was the second week where the top floor office had decided to go out for a celebration deal having nailed a deal with a very important customer. It was the first time Kori had seen Richard really smile at the office, he was also used to being stressed from pressure from Bruce. The large group of Kori, Richard, Jim, Harold, the woman who happened to be named Janelle and the three men Kori had grown to know, Garrett, Brandon, and Leo. Richard used his company credit card to pay for a large meal at the Melting Pot, a fondue restaurant, for everyone.

It was here where their relationship truly broke. It was when sitting around Kori was in between Jim and Richard and Richard had noticed that Jim couldn't stop looking down Kori's emerald green blouse. Anger boiled as the red head talked to Richard's enemy, his nose twisting up in disgust. He wanted to pull her away from him, bring her to the back, kiss her like crazy and eventually go home to be together for the night in each other's arms.

Kori had excused herself to go to the restroom leaving the table with Janelle. The men sat around talking but Richard and Jim paid no attention seeming to have their eyes on each other. Jim smiled as he leaned back and leaned over Kori's seat going to talk to Richard. He noted out of the corner of his eyes the girls were already almost back. He laughed.

Jim was no idiot and could see Kori's affection for Dick. He had discovered it the first day when Kori spoke his name Richard, rather than Mr. Grayson or even Dick. He would see the way she would stare at him searching for approval. It was not only that though, but Jim noticed how Richard stole sneaking stares at the beautiful secretary. He noted the occasional extra long stare the two would have with each other after a conversation. Jim also knew, however, Richard would never admit to feelings for his secretary due to his rule in the office of not mixing business and pleasure.

"So Dick, you and Kori ever… you know." Jim smiled seeing Kori right behind Dick, but he didn't notice.

"What kind of question is that? She is only my secretary."

"Oh so you don't find her attractive?"

"No."

"You wouldn't go out with her?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"You know my rule, no mixing business with pleasure."

"Excuse me, while I sit back down."

Richard had realized right then what a mistake he had just made. It is why Kori didn't talk to him at all in the car on the way home or even at all in the tower. Kori began to drive her own car to work and in the next week she had been on three lunch dates with Jim, though she had just seen them as friendly encounters. His blood boiled as he imagined Jim trying to put his hands on Kori. Even a week after the incident his anger still hadn't subsided, he wanted to give Jim a high-five in the face, with a chair.

* * *

><p>It was over a month that Kori had been working under Richard at Wayne's Enterprises in the Jump City sector. Today was a very important day and Richard tapped his pencil nervously on his desk awaiting his guest, his adoptive father. Richard had been worried due to the fact Kori was nowhere to be seen, over a half hour late, little did he know the circumstances.<p>

Kori had awoken that morning and after showering and walking out of the shower discovered that her pet, Silkie, who she hadn't seen in over a month came out of nowhere eating her clothes. Kori struggled to find anything to wear but the only work appropriate outfit Kori could find was a white button down blouse and a hot pink pencil skirt. Kori struggled to find any panties and discovering none were left she opted to just go without them for the day. The bigger problem came when all Kori could find was a hot pink bra. She couldn't go to the office without a bra…could she? Deciding on how inappropriate that would be, Kori had left the house with her white blouse tucked into her pencil skirt, her hot pink bra showing to the world. She was already late and she knew Richard was going to be pissed.

When Kori had finally arrived at the office she was forty-five minutes late due to her wardrobe malfunction as well as traffic from the rainstorm. Walking to her desk she was well aware of how much her bra was sticking out under her white shirt, both soaked to her body and became see-through. She was about to go into Richard's office when Jim walked by her telling her it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Why is that?"

"Bruce Wayne came in and with no secretary here to alert Richard who was unaware of his dad's presence, he waited for twenty minutes before finally barging into Dick's office. The two are talking now," Jim smirked looking Kori up and down. Her bra was flamboyant under that white shirt and he licked his lips slightly as he nodded for Kori to come in closer.

"Yes?" Kori sighed as she looked down, upset at today's events. She knew full well that she was most likely going to be yelled at a lot and fired all in one day.

"You have something on your shirt," Jim commented. Kori looked down to see nothing but Jim took this as an opportunity to move in. She looked up and his face was on hers, he pressed his lips to hers with a bruising force. Kori immediately pushed him off her.

"Get off of me!" Kori groaned.

"Kori, we've been on three dates," Jim reminded her moving in close again.

"We have not! We have been out three times to get lunch together as friends!" Kori countered. She realized her voice was rising a little, but she was getting anxious because Jim continued to move in on her.

"Kori, that's why we were always alone…together." Jim and Kori were now in front of Richard's door when it opened and Jim pushed Kori into the outgoing visitors, angry she wasn't about to put out for him.

Kori collided into a heavy unfamiliar body and all of a sudden realized she had knocked right into Bruce Wayne. Richard stood horrified at the doorframe fully knowing what had happened seeing it himself. However he was so displeased when he saw Kori's outfit he felt angered at the alien princess. Richard disregarded all thought though as he helped Bruce up while Kori got up on her own.

"I am so sorry about that." Kori quickly spoke looking down.

"Richard, this is quite unprofessional coming from your office."

"I know fully what happened, Bruce. I'll take it into my own hands."

Bruce had left the office without saying a word to Kori or Jim. Richard continued to stand out there staring at the two before finally sighing in anger at them. Pulling them both inside together the two took a seat in front of Richard's desk, everyone was quiet until Richard spoke up.

"Jim, I saw what happened."

"She was trying to kiss me, so I pushed her off." Jim said quickly. Kori looked over in anger at him.

"I was not, you filthy liar!"

"Alright, here is what is going to happen." Richard sighed. He knew he couldn't fire Jim as much as he wanted too, being such an asset to the company. Although he could do something else. "Jim you're being put on probation. Stay home for two weeks, no pay." Richard said. Jim had left the office in a fit of anger not saying anything to either of them. He marched out the door slamming closed behind him. Both were quiet until they knew he had left, his footsteps stomping out the door outside. It was now Richard looked at Kori.

* * *

><p>"You were late," Richard spoke.<p>

"I had a wardrobe malfunction as well as traffic." Kori looked down not wanting to meet those eyes covered in his tradition black sunglasses.

"I can see that. Kori that is very unprofessional for work."

"Rich…Mr. Grayson I can explain." Kori looked up for the first time and noticed how Richard had taken off his glasses to look at her.

"I saw what happened out there Kori, he pushed you. Did he do anything else?"

"He kissed me."

Richard's fists balled into anger and he looked down hitting the desk with a bruising force. He looked up to see Kori afraid sitting back in her chair. He could help but sigh.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Kori, you can't get in trouble for what you did, you're the victim here."

"So you saw everything?" She felt herself gulp at the sound of that. They stood quiet.

"I missed when he kissed you. Kori, I'm sorry. I should have spoke up to him sooner when I saw him trying to put the moves on you."

"It, it's not your fault, Rich… Mr. Grayson." Kori corrected herself as she relaxed in the seat in front of Richard's large desk. Tears lined her eyes at the whole situation and looking down at her outfit she began to cry some more.

"Kori, call me Richard," he tried to give her a reassuring smile but she wouldn't look up at him.

"You're my boss, I can't do that."

"It is after hours," he assured her.

"I guess I'll leave now."

"Kori, don't leave. We need to talk."

"About what? You made it clear a few weeks ago how there is nothing going on between us. You made it even clearer at home when you don't say anything to me or try to fix this broken relationship." Kori began to cry while Dick said nothing.

He continued to stare at her and at her outfit mishap. He had been harsh on her the past couple of weeks because she had been spending time with Jim. She wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for Richard telling him that she was single while she stood right there. If he had showed her more attention at home rather than when he needed things to be done here, maybe they wouldn't have been in this situation. He loved her and as she sat crying in front of him, he knew even more that he had loved her for all the right reasons. He sighed and stood up and she did as well noticing he had. He leaned forward as if he was going to whisper something to her so she leaned in as well, sad but still interested to hear what he would say.

"I love you."

Richard's whisper was quiet and he heard Kori stop crying as she began to calm down and she backed away from him giving him a look. She had known the rules, you cannot mix business with pleasure, and wasn't that what he was doing right now? She leaned in though and she felt his lips lean in to kiss her on her cheek. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as she was so happy just to have him give her some attention that was affection for once instead of more work.

It was then he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were sweet, plump, and enthralling. He couldn't get enough of her lips as he leaned down further to deepen the kiss. He could see her getting anxious as well as she began to lean forward making it easier for his lips to reach her. They had broken apart for just a minute for Richard to go around from the desk and to his love. It was then he knocked her back into the chair and sat on top of her, his body pressing against hers, the warmth undeniable.

His motions were fast as he scooped her up and her legs wrapped around him despite the short pencil skirt she wore that day. He could see through her white shirt the pink bra she had been wearing from her wardrobe disaster and it made him even hungrier to strip her out of those clothes. Both knew they wouldn't last till they got home. It was why Richard made his way to the door leaning her against it as he continued to kiss her. Their tongues danced together as Richard reached to lock the door, the click sounded and it was then a click in their heads went off. They were in the office.

"We cannot," Kori paused and looked away from him. He continued to hold her up though her legs wrapped tightly around his body.

"Why is that?"

"This is mixing the business with pleasure."

"Starfire, I am your boyfriend. It is my business to pleasure you."

Starfire smirked at his words as she leaned down once again to kiss him. They pulled away only for moments, Richard's forehead pressing against her as he looked down to unbutton her shirt that was in the way. His motions were fast and in mere seconds, Richard pulled the shirt off discarding it to the ground. They leaned in once again for a hungry kiss and Star could feel Richard's excitement grow against her legs, and she was getting anxious for him to make her his once again.

Time seemed to go slower as the two heard lightning outside, a sure sign the storm had moved directly over their building. Richard had moved from the door, their lips still locked over to his large couch where he leaned her down and went on top, his weight balancing over her.

Kori breasts began to fall out of her bra and Richard kissing down stopped right above the bra, looking up smiling at Kori. She returned the smile as she pulled down his tie for their lips to meet once more. Lips connected Kori began to undo Richard's shirt and tie. Frustrated at the fact the tie was stuck, Kori used her alien strength to rip both off and they fell to the ground in pieces.

Richard couldn't help but be amazed at how much Starfire wanted this right now, at how much she wanted him. He leaned her up as he unclasped her bra and her breasts came flooding out. Her nipples were hard as the cool air hit her body. Richard smiled in delight as he kissed down Star's neck to her breasts taking one nipple in his mouth and erecting a moan from the woman. He used his right hand to massage her right breast, it filled the palm of his hand and with every squeeze he could make out a small moan coming from her lips. Richard eventually switched breasts and took Star's right nipple into his mouth. He sucked a bit harder than he had on the left and underneath him he felt Starfire squirm slightly, her excited nature growing.

Richard pulled off of Kori, restraining himself as he stood up. Kori wondered what he was doing, but she watched as Richard undid his belt, throwing it to the ground and next his pants, leaving on his black boxer briefs. He moved over to Kori, slipping off her heels for her and throwing them away from them. He had kissed his way up her legs, and Kori grew excited before Richard had stopped. He unzipped the side zipper of Kori's skirt and sliding it off he was shocked to see Starfire had on no panties. He looked from her back to her naked bottom and Starfire gave a small shrug and spread her legs open slightly. Richard noted how her thighs glistened with her wetness. He leaned down and spreading her legs apart he kissed all around her thighs never going in any deeper. Her skin was soft to the touch, golden in the light of the room.

"Richard," Kori had let out an impatient husky moan and Richard was happy to comply.

Sticking out two fingers he entered Starfire's slit. He felt her clench against his fingers as he began to move them in and out in a slow manner. He continued to kiss around her thighs slowly but surely making his way to her center where she was unbelievably wet and just for him. He leaned down as he finally kissed her slit and he heard Star let out a long moan. It was then he realized how long it had been since the two had been intimate which made him all the more excited.

He licked slowly up and down Star's clit while he continued to finger her slowly. She squirmed beneath him as her moans became louder and louder the faster he licked. He could feel his length pushing against his boxers wanting to just feel how warm and tight she was for himself. Richard had pulled away, taking his fingers out of her and she watched as he placed the two fingers in his mouth, Star's sigh of excitement sounded.

Richard couldn't remember if he had done it, or if it was Star. His boxers slid off though and discarded to the floor, Richard had gotten on top of her. Staring into each other's eyes, their naked bodies pressed against each other. His length was hard and warm against her belly and she was the first to break away from the stare to lean in for a slow, lasting kiss. Richard kissed her back and pulling away he had position his cock right at her slit.

Star gave Richard a small nod as he began to push in, breaking through her folds for the first time in months. She felt herself tighten against his large length. He began to slowly pump in an out in a soft rhythm. Starfire let out throaty moans as Richard leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking on the skin as well as giving slow nips with his teeth. Both felt magnificent as Richard pumped into Star, she was tighter and wetter than he had remembered and he couldn't help but let out a groan as she rolled his hips against him.

"Richard, it feels so damn good," Starfire breathed against her lover and his rhythm quickened up. He thrust into her harder and faster and Star's moans and whimpers only got louder as he did so.

"Starfire…" Richard let out his own groan as her found the alien princess pulling at his dark ebony locks in pleasure.

It was when Richard had begun to once again fondle Star's breasts where she had lost it. He could feel her nails of her right hand in his back as her left pulled at his hair. She clenched around him tighter than she ever had before and Richard couldn't help but groan her walls contracted around his length. He poured himself into her as they kissed again, dancing with their tongues alone in the office.

"I love you." Starfire had whispered to him. She leaned against him as he had pulled out; their warm bodies keeping each other heat. She looked behind her to press her lips softly to his, a ghostly kiss.

"I love you too," He smiled at her as she leaned more into him and he inhaled her scent of berries and lavender.

"You don't do this with all your secretaries, right?" Kori gave a joking smile as she turned to completely face him.

"Just the hot red headed one," Richard gave a smile and a wink before he admitted to his joke. "I guess this throws out the whole no mixing business with pleasure."

"Not exactly, Richard I quit," Star gave him a smile happy to be relieved of this job.

"You sure?"

"Well I mean you will see me around," Star gave a playful grin.

"Why is that?" He mused.

"Well I am your girlfriend so I expect going out to lunch and coming in late to have sex in your office. I always thought that big desk would be fun." Starfire's wink had excited Richard once again.

"I think we should just try that tonight," Richard grinned as he picked Kori up, hardened once again and the two moved to the desk, happy to be in each other's arms once again with the person that they loved.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: Well this was 17 pages. I'm proud of myself. I had this idea in my head. I mean I think I did the whole office part well but excuse the sex because I'm just not sure of how to go about writing it. Thanks if you review! Oh and I'll be updating my other stories shortly! Oh and sorry for switching RichardDick/Mr. Grayson/ Robin/ Nightwing around a lot same with Kori/ Starfire. Alright I'm done, thanks for reading!


End file.
